


The Daughter Job

by benjaminrussell



Category: Leverage
Genre: Kid Fic, Multi, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Someone from Eliot’s past needs help so of course Parker and Hardison are happy to assist, however everything’s not quite as it seems.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	The Daughter Job

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr thread that I can no longer find, but please let me know if you have a link!

It had been quiet for a few days at the brewpub when Parker came downstairs one morning to find Eliot packing a bag and looking more serious then she’d seen in a long time.

“Where are you going?” Parker asked, perching on the edge of the table next to him. Eliot paused in his actions and looked at her, before replying, “A …friend from my past needs help.” There was clearly something more to it than that, but Parker knew well that they all still had certain secrets, so didn’t pry further. Instead she reached out and punched his shoulder, giving him a wordless look that said of course they were coming with him, and told him simply, “I’ll go get Hardison.” There was a very brief flicker of something Parker would almost call fear across Eliot’s face, but then he relaxed ever so slightly and said softly, “Thanks Parker.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then slipped off the table and darted from the room to wake their partner.

Half an hour later they pulled out of the parking space behind the pub and set off towards the unknown. Eliot still hadn’t given them any more information, but Parker trusted that he would share before they headed into something blindly. She could tell Hardison was dying to ask about this secret, personal job they were heading on, but he also knew Eliot well enough to tell that this was one of those situations where he would tell them in his own time. Instead she busied herself flicking through the driving playlist Hardison had made, looking for a good song to start with.

A few hours down the highway, Eliot pulled over into a small rest stop, the sort that looked like it was probably family run, and turned off the ignition. He made no move to get out of the car though. Parker and Hardison both stilled, guessing he was about to tell them more of the story. Eliot kept gazing out of the windscreen, although he was surely aware that his partners were listening intently to what he was about to say.

“The person we’re going to help. It’s not a friend; it’s my daughter.” There was a beat of silence and then Hardison couldn’t contain himself any longer. Parker stared at Eliot as Hardison reached forward from the back seat to wrap his arms around Eliot in an awkward hug impeded by the back of the driver’s seat.

“You never told us you have a child,” Parker stated, trying to keep her voice from revealing her conflicting emotions about that fact. She knew Eliot would have a good reason for keeping his daughter secret (and could even guess what that reason was) but it still stung a little that he’d done so.

“I never told anyone,” Eliot replied, finally looking over at Parker. He raised a hand to cover Hardison’s, not shrugging out of the hug for once, and then added, “It was the only way to keep her safe.” And yeah, Parker could see the logic there, given Eliot’s past.

“What’s her name?” Hardison asked, letting go of Eliot and sliding over to the middle seat so he could look at him instead.

“Mariana,” Eliot told them, finally allowing himself a small smile. He twisted in his seat so he could watch both Parker and Hardison, and briefly explained the situation.

“About fifteen years ago, I had a short relationship with a woman called Jimena while I was between jobs. Her getting pregnant was an accident, but Jimena always wanted to keep the baby. I made sure to keep my distance for both her and the baby’s safety, but I sent money and presents when I could. She’s married to someone else now, but both he and Mariana know that I’m her father. I try and visit once or twice a year-“ At that point Hardison interrupted, crowing, “That’s what the mysterious trips to Arizona are!” Eliot tried to look annoyed but failed and instead rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, and at some point we’re going to have a conversation about you tracking me,” Eliot continued. Hardison looked unrepentant however.

“What does she need help with?” Parker asked, assuming it was something a bit more serious than homework help seeing as Mariana had contacted her biological father instead of just going to her much more easily available parents.

“Her message was cryptic, but I think Ji-Hun’s business is in trouble. Ji-Hun being Mariana’s stepdad,” Eliot relayed, before glancing at his phone to check for any new messages. There were none, but Parker couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Well she now has the best people on her side,” Hardison said with a grin, trying to keep the mood light, “And if you give me her number, I can start researching and maybe give us a head start.”

“Comfort break and then we’ll get going,” Parker said, nodding her head at the rest stop before climbing out of the car. The other two also got out, but before they headed for the building, both Parker and Hardison pulled Eliot into a reassuring hug.

“We’ll fix it,” Hardison told Eliot firmly, “I won’t tell you not to worry, but we’ll fix it.”

“We’ve got lots of practice,” Parker added, pressing a lightning fast kiss to Eliot’s cheek before pulling away and leading them inside. They might not know the exact situation yet, but Parker was confident they’d be able to sort it, hopefully in time for thanksgiving. She knew Eliot and Hardison would like that, because then they could all spend the day together – both parts of Eliot’s family as one.


End file.
